User talk:Firesidegirl10
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Carrie trish page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FadhilPF (Talk) 12:09, 7 July 2010 Yay Yay Please talk to me I get depressed easy A Fan?? You like my characters Daisy Hernandez and Didi Martinez-Hernandez??? Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 02:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Hey! I'd like to have your opinion! 'Miyako Goutokuji '"Oh, look at the cute little bunny!!" 03:09, July 9, 2010 (UTC) I just saw your user page and I freaked out! Eeeek! :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 14:33, July 9, 2010 (UTC) hehe, thanks? LOL :D 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:25, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Pics on your user page Heyz, it's a nice thing that you use my pics that I drew, but next time, please tell me when you are going to use them. Thankz! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 23:06, July 9, 2010 (UTC) It's okay that you use them, and go ahead! :) 'Da Randomz Chick 'Blueberry, blackberry, rasberry, strawberry.... 15:02, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Brb means "Be right back!" ;) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 19:09, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Re: Questions Sure, yeah, I'll answer these questions. Are you called goldfish because you like the crackers? The whole story can be found on my canon userpage Do you know what brb means (because I have Know clue)? Brb means be right back How did you get so popular? I really have no idea :P. But I'll tell you what I did. I came up with a unique character and wrote a few stories, commented on some blogs, joined the Followers group, made the Followers Wiki, came back here, became an admin, and now here we are. But, I have no idea why people like my stories so much. Join the Chat! Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me about my crack shippings! BALJINDA THADLOONY AND BUFERB 4 EVA! 19:30, July 16, 2010 (UTC) No problem. :) 'Hechos y Tonterias 'Talk to Daisy-chan! 01:07, July 17, 2010 (UTC) You're bored or sad? Try joining our live Chat!Danville ATC Center:[[User Talk:FadhilPF|"PHINEAS-01, Cleared for takeoff, Pad 0, VFR TO THE WORLD!!!"]] 15:08, July 17, 2010 (UTC) WHY?? Did Fadhil try being funny again?? 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 15:14, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Eh, sometimes. 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 15:39, July 17, 2010 (UTC) yes! Yeah I made Alice! :D how did I win what?Team Doofenshmirtz 19:26, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Sure! Just tell me which characters! And Baljinda, and all of those are some crack shippings that Goldfish made up. LOL :D 'Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 21:19, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :And to be specific... Baljinda = Baljeet + Linda (Phineas and Ferb's mum), Buferb = Buford + Ferb, and Thadloony = Thaddeus + Balloony. I wonder why AG likes those... (: Nice to meet you by the way! [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 01:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Question Che will probably not be here until much later, but that girl is Emily Kinney, but in Isabella-style. Penguinz! :D 'Am I random or what?? 14:25, July 18, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh, you beat me to it. (: [[User:American che|'Bonnie Wright]]{close your eyes...} 15:10, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Hi! My name's HyperHearts58! But you can call me Hyper! I just looked at your opinions and wow who would of thunk someone actually likes marabella! I used to love her i was a totol Mareas! But now I'm a Benzeas fan! And yes i made them/her up! Text back! :) I hope to be good friends with you! MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 09:05, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey it's Hyper again! That's cool I see you're friends with Daisy56 as well she's my best friend on this wiki!MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 00:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Awesome! That's sooooo sweet! :)MY FAVE THINGS SONNY,PHINEAS,AND A MEAT LOVERS PIZZA! :) 02:03, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I have a question does anyone know who the girl is sorry if i used your pic firesidegirl10 Melissa, a new official Fireside Girl. Keep Moving Foward - Walter Elias Disney 00:29, July 27, 2010 (UTC) And for the record, she is a canon character as well. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 00:54, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Urgh, redundant Che is redundant. [[User:American che|'American che']]{three syllables. PHIN. A. BELLAH!} 00:56, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Yay 100 I reached 100 edits and only in about 1 month No, people like you! I like you. You just have to do something big, like a story, like me and The Attack of the Counterparts. That really got me friends. So, don't be shy. :) I'm a Randomz Chick..... 'So deal with it! 12:51, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Heyz :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:26, August 28, 2010 (UTC) I'm just here :) 'Daisy56 'Wow Wow Yeah, Sunshine Power 16:32, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks LOL I was reading it and it is awsome! So I accadently dropped by to be funny I wasent sure if you would be mad or not (I am glad your not!) Hey after this one will you do it with another person? and if you ever do it with a guy can I be in it? :D Team Doofenshmirtz 16:30, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmm.. I am not sure.. I am like almost Candaces age so I would like it if he was older..hmm... I dont know.. You can check my user page for ideas if you want! (but it is your thing so you can make it whoever!) Team Doofenshmirtz 16:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Ok cool! {but is it Phineas or Albert? cuz i saw that you changed it LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz 17:48, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok yeah I would preferr dateing Albert but I defantly think it would be more intresting with Phineas!! (and can I edit my parts? Cuz I have a cool idea for my entrance LOL) Team Doofenshmirtz No, if you've ever seen Hyper with Phineas, she's worse than you. (Not in a mean way, but she is obsessed with the boy.) [[User:American che|'American che]]{chicken! ...ehehe, i'm gonna eat you!} 21:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) LOL Don't worry. I didn't say that cuz I think it. I'm just making Django think that. Like how Cody from Total Drama World Tour thinks Sierra's obsessed with him. I don't really think that. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:18, August 28, 2010 (UTC) O_O I said I don't think that. I know you're not obsessed. You're too cute to be obsessed. (hugs you in an attempt to make you feel better or at least calm you down.) You're welcome You're welcome. :) Btw, I'm gonna make a character whose parents are you and Django. :) P&I4EVAH! 21:58, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Re: YAY Yep. Btw, is "YAY" your catchphrase? Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:42, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Well You can decide that. :) P&I4EVAH! 22:57, August 28, 2010 (UTC) It's okayz. I'm sorry if I sounded mean and rude, which I was. I don't think you're obsessed with Django. I think he's cute, but my true love is Dexter, Double D, Ferb, Flint, and Woody. Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:15, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Fireside Girl, are you mad at me?? 'Cause I understand you if you are. 'Daisy56 'Is a smile the cutest? 23:30, August 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm a boy. I"M A BOY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Why do people not know that? >.< P&I4EVAH! 22:29, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I'm singing the Powerpuff Girls Z! opening in Spanish. :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56]]Nang! 22:16, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Nice! :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Nang! 22:21, September 4, 2010 (UTC) What's new with you? You're right, I haven't talked to you in a while. [[User:American che|'American che']]{when we count all of the ship lights} 00:59, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can!! Anytime :D let me know what you do though ok? Team Doofenshmirtz 21:08, September 21, 2010 (UTC):D Sure Go ahead. :) P&I4EVAH! 19:40, September 24, 2010 (UTC) Amelia Brown You're my friend. Of course you can use her. :D I know what's wrong with you, you're rusted! (RUSTED!) That's not my page. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) PAFTUDE You can join, just leave a comment on my LATEST PAFTUDE post... Ok! That sounds awsome!!!!! :D You have my permission! Team Doofenshmirtz 18:04, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Daniella TD didn't make her. I did, and of course you can use her. :D P&I4EVAH! 18:30, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes, it does. Django, the Man with Two Girlfriends, A Great Singing Voice, and Not Many Appearances ........ Why did you decategorize your story? P&I4EVAH! 18:44, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hmm More future childern? Well I know I will have some after I finish this but I can have some tomorrow that will be awsome! Are you like looking for siblings for Daniella or just more people? Cuz I can do both :D Team Doofenshmirtz 18:56, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes I do! I am realy excited to see where the story will go :D I will have more characters for you tomorrow! Oh and remember (espeshely with Alice) Keep them in character! {Well.. Daniella does not realy HAVE one so you can kinda make her personality :D} Team Doofenshmirtz 19:03, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Thanks! That means a lot! :D You rock to!!!!! Team Doofenshmirtz 19:08, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Yes Yes you can. :D If you believe you can. No She's not. If I make a Fireside Girl, I categorize her as "Fireside Girls". Pumped into the hearts of a fearless choir... Ok Sure. :D Django: Oh, hi FG10. I...ummmm....*blushes*.... Me: Come on. Tell her. Django: But what if she doesn't like me back? Me: She does. Trust me. Django: Ok. I....I love you, FG10. I didn't make Jhonen. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 20:46, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Che made him [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 20:50, September 25, 2010 (UTC) I meant to write Meerkatgirl. You guys both have a similar writing style, and I noticed only after I hit save. [[User:American che|'American che']]{i like my coffee black, just like my metal} 21:00, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Sure [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 21:55, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Starr aqnd Serena and Cory :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 03:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Heyz, you mind editing the story"The Adventured of the Future Children", because I don't want the characters to be out of character, no offence. [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]Hechos y Tonterias... 15:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :D Here are some more characters you can use! Zeke and Rachel! I will have some more later that are not related to Alice and Carl LOL Team Doofenshmirtz 19:24, September 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: IT'S ME! Oh, just keeping this place radtacular. Keepin' things up to policy, cleaning up cluttered looking pages, removing profanity, etc. Not as interesting as you expected, eh? ;) Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:41, September 29, 2010 (UTC) : Well, no future characters currently planning a release, but on another site, I have characters that it may be hard to find information about on here. Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 01:47, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Well.... Hmmmm....I think I can give yah some ideas! School is awesome for me! It inspires some of my stories! :)~Fish Hooks!-HyperLove! What does TAOTFC mean?~Fish Hooks!-HyperLove! Oh! Cool! You can use some of me and Phineas' kids,Pierre and Isabella's kids,and Ferb and Charrisa's kids! Once I put them up! :)~Fish Hooks! Hit Disney Show! Beascar! FreshWater High! FISH HOOKS!-HyperCrazy! hi there my name is meerkatgirl cuz I LOVE meerka'ts and i'm a girl I love phineas and ferb phineas is my favorite but Isaballa perry are close to (Isaballa looks so cute!) part of me is crazy but it's mosty shown in real life other then online I can be sweet who hates hurting othe'rs feelings's but really I get annoyed easy favorite color is blue(oldy I mosty wear pink other then blue O.o) kind of a tomboy anther part of me is a girly girl also you can Pluffy or MG. Yeah! That woulld be awsome!!! I will also have Zeke's pic up tomorrow :D Question I am going to do a pic for Daniella and I was woundering what you are pictureing her to look like? I mean do you have hairstyle ideas? Or clothes? Because you have used her much more than me in the story's so I think it is only fair that I ask you! Because outher than the body and the hair color (purple) I dont know what I am going to do yet... :D Team Doofenshmirtz 03:33, September 29, 2010 (UTC) that's cool it's the fact how close you are to Isaballa I can help you on something tha'ts I got a creative imagane-meerkatigirl Ok XD I know it is REALY vague but I think she will be like realy into fashion and mucic but she also has this tomboy side of her (but I am not sure yet). Well if you come up with anything let me know! If not then I will just do it LOL Thanks anyway! :D Team Doofenshmirtz 20:22, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Daniella She's Goth. P&I4EVAH! 03:12, October 1, 2010 (UTC) Issue 9 Hi Hi FG10. :D Goldfish That sounds radtacular, though actually, it was originally just a joke :P Dooby Dooby Doo-Bah A-Gent-G! Ask me how to stop shipping! 00:55, October 10, 2010 (UTC) Hey If you want you can use Andrea for "Who wants to Win a Date with Phineas". If you do let me know! :D Team Doofenshmirtz SURE! SURE! Of course! thank you! Disneygirl94 (talk) 18:09, October 10, 2010 (UTC)DG Thankz you! *hug* [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 18:49, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Okayz! [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 19:01, October 11, 2010 (UTC) =HI!!!!!!!= Hi FG10! :D Django: I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna kiss her. I'm a bit nervous, cuz I've never kissed anyone though. Me: Go for it. Django: (kisses FG10) YAY! Thanks FG10! :D P&I4EVAH! (talk) 21:36, October 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok Thanks! Oh and thanks for the Smile award!! Your deffantly one of my BFF's on here :D Team Doofenshmirtz Thankz for the award!! BFFS!! Can I eat my award? :) [[User:Daisy56|'Daisy56']]☆Buttercup: she's the toughest fighter!☆ 00:26, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Aah,..... :) Well..... Did you already give Hyper one? P&I4EVAH! (talk) 01:57, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Issue 10 Issue 11 :D I saw your "Nom Nom fan!" signature!! Its awesome!!!!! I am glad you like "it" so much!! :D Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 00:55, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Sure!! Team Doofenshmirtz (talk) 01:00, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Invitation I invite you to The Random-ness wiki!!! Given your random-ness, and our lack of random random-ness that is random, you would be a perfect fit! Users already on include me, Team Doofenshmirtz, Daisy56, and FadhilPF!!! (Psst...The one thing you NEED to know...Pickles are cucumbers soaked in evil) Gyurururu ... 23:18, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Issue 12 Hi! Thanks Firesidegirl10! I like how you like Django, not many people do. It's kinda like how I have a crush on *sighs dreamily* Baljeet... {Honk if you love evil!} 16:12, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Don't you like Django like how I like Baljeet? If so, I meant like, almost nobody ''likes ''Django, but you do. {If you want to keep all your limbs Zim, you will put me down, you will put me down now!} 01:21, December 7, 2010 (UTC) Kind of. I based my characters off of different parts of me. Juliette is most of me (mostly the French part), Emma, Kaeli and Monet are my goth parts, Anabell is my atheletic part of me, Avani is my nerd part, Zora is my art part, and Tori is my farmgirl part of me (I was raised on a farm but moved to the city). But my main characters friends are my real friends. Maria is a close friend of mine (and Alex's sister), Michaela "Mikki" is Tori's best friend and in real life she's mine. And Alex is based off of ktag from fanfiction.net. So, yea. Thanks for saying that you like my pages. Feel free to use any of my characters in your stories or anything. {He likes wearing pants, Dib! Aliens don't like wearing pants!} 01:21, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Yea! which character of mine did you have in mind? {He likes wearing pants, Dib! Aliens don't like wearing pants!} 20:56, December 9, 2010 (UTC)